Conventional hand-held, self-inking ink stampers, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,485 issued to Door et al., have a rotating pintel that holds a die plate with a word or design to be printed. By actuating the stamper, the pintel can be swiveled between an inking position, where the pintel faces the interior of the stamper, and a printing position, where the pintel faces the exterior of the stamper. In the inking position, the die plate faces an ink pad positioned in an everted, removable tray that slides in and out of the side of the stamper for replacement.
Since a replacement ink pad is stored separately from the stamper, the ink pads can be lost, may require interruption of work to obtain or may use storage space that could be used for other things.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held ink stamper that holds at least one spare ink supply, such as an ink pad as one example.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spare ink supply on a hand-held ink stamper where the ink supply does not interfere with the operation of the stamper.
These and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following specification.